The Boy At The Coffee Shop
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: Sebastian sets his sights on the new boy that works at The Lima Bean. Sebastian/OC with side Klaine.


"Hey guys," Sebastian greeted with a smirk as he walked over to sit next to Blaine, completely ignoring Kurt in the process. "So crazy, I'm sitting over there checking out this guy and all of a sudden, I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair'," He said, only talking to Blaine while Kurt looked at him with an obviously fake smile. "What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online," he glanced at Kurt and said flatly, "hi Kurt,"

"We've been really busy with glee club," Blaine answered before taking a large gulp of his coffee and realising he was out. Blaine isn't stupid. He knows that Sebastian wants more than friendship and he knows that Kurt feels threatened by it. He knows they don't get along and that's also how he knows he's going to need more coffee.

"Practising for Sectionals," Kurt said sweetly and took Blaine's hand in his own, "_together_,"

He was purposely taunting Sebastian and they all knew it.

"Oh, congrats on the Warbler win at your sectionals," Blaine said sincerely to Sebastian. He may not like Sebastian's flirting, but the Warblers were his family long before New Directions were. "We're up this week," he added with a nervous look thrown to Kurt.

"Yeah," Sebastian said as if he were just remembering that fact, "Well, hey if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, its Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right," Blaine just agreed with Sebastian. He knew this was about to turn into world war three between Sebastian and Kurt, so he stood up saying "I need another coffee,"

Blaine sighed and hid his face in his hands when he reached the counter of The Lima Bean. He was getting really tired of Sebastian flirting with him, especially in front of Kurt. Sebastian was nice, Blaine thought, but only to him. Blaine liked Sebastian, he really did, but only as a friend. He liked Sebastian, but he was _in love_ with Kurt and nothing was going to change that. Why couldn't Sebastian see that Blaine wasn't interested?

"Blaine?" A deep voice called out. Blaine lifted his head and smiled when he saw his friend behind the register.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there," Blaine smiled weakly, "just my regular,"

"What's up?" The sandy-blonde asked.

Blaine shook his head and said simply, "Sebastian,"

"Oh," the other boy nodded in understanding while starting to make Blaine's usual coffee. "He still isn't taking the hint?"

"Nope. I mean, he's my friend, but _Kurt_ is my boyfriend. That's the way it is, and that's how it's gonna stay. The way he keeps flirting with me, it... Kurt is feeling threatened, I can tell. And he shouldn't have to! He's the only one that I want,"

"I know," The boy said, handing Blaine his coffee, "you should probably get back there though, before they kill each other,"

Blaine nodded and said goodbye.

It wasn't a minute later that someone else walked up to the counter, ordering a large latte to go. He was tall, his light brown hair styled up with a lot of hairspray, Dalton blazer in place and green eyes sparkling with mischief. The blonde knew _exactly_ who this was, even though he'd never actually met the other boy before. Sebastian Smythe. So this was the guy causing his friend so much trouble? On one hand, he wanted to congratulate Blaine for remaining faithful; this guy was honestly gorgeous. Yet on the other hand, he assumed his bad attitude ruled out his level of attractiveness.

"You must be new here," Sebastian added once he'd ordered his coffee, "I've never seen you before and I _know_ I'd remember a face as pretty as yours,"

The boy at the register shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm new. I just started last week," he told Sebastian, thinking that if he gave him what he wanted he'd go away sooner.

"How on earth did I miss _you_?" Sebastian's voice was smooth as he gave the boy a flirty look. "The names Sebastian Smythe,"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay,"

Sebastian faltered but quickly regained his composure. "Well aren't you gonna tell me your name? We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, so I need to know what to call you,"

Trey gave him a suspicious look before answering. "Trey Jackson," he told him and handed Sebastian his coffee.

Sebastian's long, slim fingers grazed lightly across the back of Trey's hand as he took the coffee. Sebastian smirked at the light blush on the other boy's cheeks.

"You don't go to Dalton, do you Trey?" Sebastian asked. He liked the way the other boy's name just rolled off his tongue so naturally as if he'd been saying it his whole life.

"No," Trey answered while restocking the coffee beans, "I go to Carmel,"

"Pity," the brunette said.

"What's a pity?" Trey asked; not really caring, just curious as to what the answer would be.

"It's a pity that I won't be able to see your pretty face every day," he said in his usual charming manner.

Trey had to roll his eyes at the corny line.

_Of course_, he thought, _as if Sebastian Smythe could be serious for even a minute._

"Seriously?" he said incredulously. "You spend so much time hitting on Blaine who – as you know – is in a relationship and now you're hitting on _me_?"

"So you know Blaine?"

"And Kurt," he nodded. "Why do you waste your energy flirting with Blaine? Nothing is _ever_ breaking them up, don't you realise that?"

"My feelings for Blaine aren't anything serious," he too a quick swig of his coffee. "I don't _like_ him. Sure, he's hot and he has a voice that would make nuns wanna get down and dirty, but he does relationships and _like_. I don't do _like_; I do sex."

"So if you don't _like_ him and you know he has a boyfriend, why do you keep pushing?"

Sebastian smirked again. "For my own enjoyment. Blaine looks hot when he's uncomfortable and it's just fun to get a reaction out of his boyfriend the drag queen."

Did Sebastian really have _no_ tact? These were Trey's friends he was talking about. Trey opened his mouth to tell Sebastian to get some tact and stop insulting his friends around him, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I'll see you around," the Warbler said and swiftly left The Lima Bean.


End file.
